ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TheHunter™ Primal: Cry of Eden - Jurassic Map Expansion
The Jurassic Map is an expansion for theHunter™ Primal: Cry of Eden ''that adds a whole new map based around the Jurassic period. Most of the dinosaurs are from the Jurassic period, but some are from the Early Cretaceous. Background Info It has been rumored amongst the Pioneers of Primal Eden that there were other large islands scattered across the planet, and that the Expansive Galaxies Corporation had been keeping that information secret. As it appears, those rumors were true, as it was revealed by EG that there were multiple islands separated from the main island. The only one revealed thus far is a large tropical island filled with inhabitants from the Jurassic period. While the predators may not be as dangerous as the great beasts of the main island, they are dangerous in their own right. Not only that, but the hazards within the tropical rainforests as well as the blistering heat may prove to be enough of a challenge for the Pioneers that dare choose to venture to this island. New Clothing * '''Tropical Camo Hunting Hat: '''A hunting hat designed completely by the Expansive Galaxies Corporation made to blend in with the tropical environment as well as to keep you cool from the scorching heat. (Camo Rating: 5, Heat Resistance: High, Required: Level 40, Price: 12,000 G$) * '''Tropical Camo Hunting Shirt: '''A shirt designed completely by the Expansive Galaxies Corporation made to blend in with the tropical environment as well as to keep you cool from the scorching heat. (Camo Rating: 5, Heat Resistance: High, Required: Level 45, Price: 12,000 G$) * '''Tropical Camo Hunting Pants: '''A pair of pants designed completely by the Expansive Galaxies Corporation made to blend in with the tropical environment as well as to keep you cool from the scorching heat. (Camo Rating: 5, Heat Resistance: High, Required: Level 43, Price: 12,000 G$) * '''Tropical Camo Hunting Gloves: '''A pair of gloves designed completely by the Expansive Galaxies Corporation made to blend in with the tropical environment as well as to keep you cool from the scorching heat. (Camo Rating: 5, Heat Resistance: High, Required: Level 40, Price: 12,000 G$) * '''Tropical Camo Hunting Boots: '''A pair of boots designed completely by the Expansive Galaxies Corporation made to blend in with the tropical environment as well as to keep you cool from the scorching heat. (Camo Rating: 5, Heat Resistance: High, Required: Level 40, Price: 12,000 G$) New Equipment * '''Water Canteen (Low): '''A nearly-empty water canteen that replenishes a small amount of thirst. * '''Water Canteen (Medium): '''A half-full water canteen that replenishes a medium amount of thirst. * '''Water Canteen (High): '''A full water canteen that completely replenishes thirst. Species * 'Compsognathus: 'A very small predatory dinosaur that can't even be considered a threat when alone. However, they are able to group up into large packs in order to bring down larger prey. Does very little damage, but can overwhelm in numbers. Can only be found within the tropical rainforests. * 'Othnielosaurus: 'A small, peaceful herbivore that will flee if approached. They will mostly herd up with their own species and ''Dryosaurus ''within the tropical rainforests, but can also be seen within herds of ''Camptosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Camarasaurus. * ''Sinornithosaurus: ''A small, cunning pack hunter with a highly venomous bite that drains player health every 10 minutes. While they are mostly nocturnal, they can be found during the day resting upon tree branches or scavenging off of corpses. Its venom can only be cured by a special flower or an antidote. Can be found in swamps or the tropical rainforests. * ''Dryosaurus: ''A small, peaceful herbivore that will flee if approached. They will mostly herd up with their own species and Othnielosaurus ''within the tropical rainforests, but can also be seen within herds of ''Camptosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Camarasaurus. * ''Rhamphorhynchus: ''A small, primarily piscivorous pterosaur that isn't much of a threat when alone, but can swarm up with many of their species and proving themselves to be quite the pest. They can mostly be found scouring the beaches, but can sometimes be seen in the swamps. * ''Deinonychus: ''A medium-sized pack hunter that is capable of immobilizing the player. They can scratch and bite the player, then finish them off by pouncing and pinning on them. They can be found in every biome (Valley, swamp, tropical rainforest). * ''Camptosaurus: ''A medium-sized ornithopod dinosaur similar to an iguanodont or a hadrosaur. They will flee if shot at or approached. They prefer open valleys and swamps. * ''Dilophosaurus: ''A medium-sized carnivore with a pair of crests on top of its head. They will seek out the player if shot at or approached. They have a relatively weak bite, but their teeth are laced with a potent coating that can cause severe infection if left untreated. They sometimes group up to five in rare occurrences. Can be found in swamps or the tropical rainforests. * ''Ceratosaurus: ''A medium-sized carnivore with a distinct horn on its snout. They will seek out the player if shot at or approached. They make efficient use of their nasal horn, using it as a weapon when charging or when simply just headbutting. They can group up to four in rare occurrences. Can be found in every biome (Valley, swamp, tropical rainforest). * ''Stegosaurus: ''A large, famous dinosaur known for its spinal plates and thagomizers at the end of its tail. They are generally peaceful, when left alone, that is. When intimidated, their plates flush vibrantly with blood to act as a warning. If their warning is not heeded, they make effective use of their thagomizers, which can impale the player if they're not careful. They prefer open valleys and swamps, but will herd together with members of their species and will sometimes be seen with herds of other herbivorous dinosaurs. * ''Allosaurus: ''A large, swift, and efficient hunter. While they have a relatively weak bite, they have serrated teeth that can quickly bleed out prey, whether it be dinosaur or man. Then, they will go for the killing blow by pouncing on and pinning their prey if possible. They can be found in every biome (Valley, swamp, tropical rainforest). * ''Camarasaurus: ''A large sauropod dinosaur, but not large enough to be unkillable. They are very slow, and can take most damage from almost any weapon, but are especially vulnerable to headshots with the .557 Tyrannosaur Rifle. They are quite rare, but are mostly found in valleys. * ''Diplodocus: ''A large sauropod dinosaur that is unkillable. They can be found in herds of 3-5 within valleys, though they are rare. * ''Apatosaurus: ''A large sauropod dinosaur that is unkillable. They can be found in herds of 3-5 within valleys, though they are rare. * ''Brachiosaurus: ''A large sauropod dinosaur that is unkillable. They can sometimes be found in the water, grazing on aquatic vegetation, but can very rarely be found wandering about in valleys. Scoring See the main page for trophy rating and total scoring. * ''Compsognathus: ''50 (Min), 200 (Max) * ''Othnielosaurus: ''80 (Min), 220 (Max) * ''Sinornithosaurus: ''130 (Min), 235 (Max) * ''Dryosaurus: ''155 (Min), 355 (Max) * ''Rhamphorhynchus: ''55 (Min), 210 (Max) * ''Deinonychus: ''200 (Min), 480 (Max) * ''Camptosaurus: ''450 (Min), 865 (Max) * ''Dilophosauurs: ''600 (Min), 1,100 (Max) * ''Ceratosaurus: ''700 (Min), 1,200 (Max) * ''Allosaurus: ''825 (Min), 1,365 (Max) * ''Stegosaurus: ''900 (Min), 1,400 (Max) * ''Camarasaurus: ''3,000 (Min), 6,000 (Max) Skin Variants Uncommon * '''Black Ice: '''A black variant of Compsognathus and Sinornithosaurus with white feather details. * '''Blue-Headed: '''A lighter-toned, blue-headed variant of Othnielosaurus and Dryosaurus. * '''Bat: '''A brown-colored variant of Rhamphorhynchus with dark wings. * '''Copperhead: '''A darker variant of Deinonychus with a red head. * '''Toxic: '''A bright green variant of Dilophosaurus with prominent crimson crests. * '''Bloodhorn: '''Darker Ceratosaurus with prominent crimson nasal horns. * '''Rutting: '''Found on male Camptosaurus and Stegosaurus. Brighter colors with prominent features. Rutting Stegosaurus have bright red-violet plates and black-banded thagomizers. * '''Reaper: '''A darker grey Allosaurus with red markings on mouth and white facial features. * '''Elder: '''A color-fading, worn Camarasaurus with claw and bite marks on legs and sides. Rare TBD * '''Piebald: '''Normal variants with white patches covering body. Found on all species of dinosaur. * '''Albino: '''Pure white variants with pinkish-red eyes. Found on all species of dinosaur. * '''Melanistic: '''Pure black variants. Found on all species of dinosaur. * '''Alpha: '''Battle-scarred variants with either lighter or darker colorations than normal variants. Only found on Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Stegosaurus, and Allosaurus. Category:Dinosaurs Category:TheHunter Category:Hunting Category:DLC Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Hunting Games